


Photoshop me, please

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chair Sex, Crush at First Sight, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural), Romance, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: The first time Dean Winchester saw this drop-dead gorgeous blue-eyed guy walk the undeserving floor of his dorm room, he thought he heard wedding bells chime.Or that one time Dean learns of photoshop and it's lockdown and Castiel is jealous for attention.Gift for ms_josephine :>
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Photoshop me, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_josephine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/gifts).



> Gift! gifts away! Fluff and Smut away! I hope you like it!

The first time Dean Winchester saw this drop-dead gorgeous blue-eyed guy walk the undeserving floor of his dorm room, he thought he heard wedding bells chime.

Or was it angel harp? Accompaniment? He’s not really sure. He was stuck on the floor trying to sort out his clothes when said angel-featured comes in, blue eyes drowning as it steadily gazed at him and greeted him formally, informed him of their shared accommodation and that he was pleased to meet his roommate before asking for the direction of their bunks and disappearing in his room.

_Their room._

It took millisecond before Dean raced after him because hey, there’s no way he could make good impressions when his shorts and boxers were scattered around after wrestling out Sam’s graduation gift—favorite necklace he treasures the most—leaving his stuff on the lower bed bunk. He went inside, apologized to the handsome deadpan guy while he ducked to gather his stuff. The guy watched him so carefully Dean thought he would combust right on the spot. He shoved everything inside his open luggage before he turned, offered a hand, and introduced himself properly.

Castiel Novak was the name, gorgeous in all essence with soulful eyes that speaks deeply to Dean. He didn’t know what it means yet but gripping hands was a start. Dean melted at the strength and man can those fingers flex. Castiel is one hot patata that Dean just swoons on the get-go. Then Dean’s world shattered when the strong hands pull him in, so they were leaning close and Castiel told him with a secret smile that there’s red laced underwear on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean flushed so hard he felt the heat come pooling from his stomach up to the roots of his hair. He was downright dizzy and he snatched his secret hobby away before any more revelation could be made. Then Castiel told him it’s not a big deal and that he too was wearing his favorite orange. Dean stares and stares and Castiel just left him there like a shell didn’t just drop between them.

That’s how Dean got comfortable with his new roommate that by the end of the day they had shared lunch together, helped to sort each other’s schedules, and walked around to acquaint themselves with the whole community. There was no other time to make the best acquaintances than showing both cats in the bags, in this case, favorite underwear stashes, which Dean insisted he only wears on special occasions. Castiel said he believed him but Dean knows not really.

Castiel wasn’t really very interested in people, Dean noted that in their first few months together. He doesn’t bring anyone back and Dean’s too conscious of respecting Castiel’s comfort zone to bring anyone along except a few friends he made for group projects. Castiel is a world-class ‘awkward-intimidating’ guy and pining for him for half a year got Dean pats on the back from his friends who got eyes. Charlie especially who told him the first time she met Castiel and witnessed Dean’s interaction with him told him with a shake of her brilliant head that there’s no saving him. Dean believes her. Who could resist such a fine guy like he’s been dropped from heaven straight to Dean’s arms? Do they have so much angel up there to just toss one out? He really doesn’t mind.

It might be one of his many wishful thinking but to dream the impossible dream is what his life is all about and aiming to be with his gorgeous roommate tops every priority. External motivations are necessary and Castiel Novak provides it to him daily.

Castiel is pretty popular, that’s one thing he should count on. Hot, blue-eyed, princely jaw and did he mention the eyes? Most of the newcomers turn head whenever Castiel is around and sometimes Dean would catch people actually trying to befriend Cas, except Castiel never gets any sociable outside his own circle and at its epicenter is Dean. Dean’s never threatened. Castiel never mentioned anyone in their lone time together in their room. Castiel, as far as Dean could tell, enjoys his company so much that by the end of the semester they are inseparable. Enters Castiel’s boyfriend.

Dean’s world totally collapses.

The visit is abrupt, even Castiel was not expecting it, but one day this guy named Inias was just there knocking on their door while Dean and Castiel are chilling over the couch with their left-over pizza. Even Castiel was shocked but the way he was over to Inias as quick as lightning hit Dean in the gut (Cas never reacts to other people the same way). They left and returned just before curfew but Dean never asked. It was Castiel’s right to keep personal things private even when he’s itching to know. But Castiel acted like nothing happened like Inias didn't exist while and Dean acted like it’s totally cool.

Pining for a guy in their first year is puppy love. Pining for the guy in their sophomore is just suicidal. But Dean dated too except nothing can take Castiel’s place no matter how hard he tried, and he tried very hard. Charlie wasn’t kidding when she told Dean he was too deep and too captivated to be saved. Dean thinks the same way. He and Castiel never talked about relationships. They are comfortable and that’s the important thing. Dean thinks they are drifting apart as their schedule gets busier (Castiel with all his Scientific research and Dean in the Physics department), there was hardly any time for relationships.

Or maybe he and Cas are just so attuned, so into each other's phase that they developed synchrony that does not need other people. A comfort zone where they understand each other and Dean is not willing to do anything to mark an end to that. After all, with his history with relationships, he's gonna end up ruining them for sure.

So he doesn't make a move. Castiel remains bluntly indifferent to others while all too attached to Dean and that works for him.

Now Dean Winchester, a self-proclaimed genius of everything and anything related to _actually doing aka hands-on,_ has no mind for theories and memorizations without application so, when quarantine hits closer to home, his part-time shuts down and their university closes for an indefinite time, stuck at home with only his hot bohemian roommate, Dean decides a game-changer after he’s robbed of all his busiest hobbies away. He signs up for a challenging course online— _editing on photoshop._

Dean isn’t very high on technology, no, he still doesn’t understand the function of a damn selfie stick and when the craze editing of his friends hit the internet (editing themselves on different places, editing themselves together and editing themselves basically to places they are not supposed to be around during quarantine) Dean just gotta do it. He thinks of the many things he can do with photos (convinces himself to ask Cas for some raunchy photos later if his roommate gets friendly enough) and then reprimands himself because _no_ he is not using this opportunity to get Castiel’s photos, at least not directly. 

So, he browses available courses online, finds that free trial period good for 10 lessons in a module, schedules his availability for almost every day at the same time (12 noon), downloads the latest application, and prepares himself for the first lesson already feeling mighty like a professional.

He mentions this to his roommate and friend, Castiel Novak, who has shown remote disinterest in outside life since quarantine. He started obsessing over his books and e-books, and almost everything he can get his hands on and absorbing them in his perfect brain like his pretty face and basically all perfect sides of him Dean’s always been crushing on. Living with Castiel for almost a year now before the whole thing got blown out of proportions because of the pandemic, Dean wouldn’t really say he’s got the worse of it. Living with his crush has its merits but since he can’t go on watching Castiel stuck on the couch the whole day with his long bare legs crossed before him, with varied things— _perverted things over those damn hipbones hidden in loose jogging pants—_ occupying his mind whenever Castiel hits the couch, Dean really needs a distraction, ergo, _photoshop._

Lately, Castiel is always tied up on the couch waiting for Dean to cook whatever Castiel brought back from groceries as he is the only one allowed. They can order take outs and have it delivered but Castiel says he’d rather have Dean’s cooking.

“What are you on about?” Castiel asks lazily when Dean tells him about his new online course. Dean sets up the computer on his lap.

“I’ve signed up on something,” and he tells him about Photoshop and things he can do with the power of photo editing. Castiel listens aptly, kindle book left lying on his chest, blue eyes fix on Dean who gets a little self-conscious upon finding his roommate staring at him with such intent.

"What about Netflix and chill?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can still do that, just..." Dean stares at the screen intently and gets lost in his own world. He doesn't see Castiel sit up until he feels him press up to his shoulders. Dean doesn't take his eyes away from the screen.

"Dean,"

"What?"

There's no answer.

"Dean?" comes the deep voice again.

"Cas, I'm busy."

"You're paying attention to that screen too much. Look at me."

"Dude, stop distracting me," Dean glances up in time to see Castiel's eyebrows rise up. Dean gulps, "I mean... t-this is real work and I need to really pay attention...S-so, yeah…” he ducks his head to his laptop screen.

"Dean, what do I do to get attention around here?" Castiel says on their second week while Dean winces because that's not something you tell someone who's got a crush on. God, Cas is so adorable when he is grumpy. BLue eyes squinting, head tilting, it's like one of those gates to heaven thing. Dean is helpless against a need Cas.

"Shit, you know what, fine, let's watch and chill, geez." He plants himself beside Castiel who quickly turns on the tv and they settle together on the couch. They rarely listen to the news, Castiel watches only in the evening while Dean calls Sam almost every day to check on him. In short, nothing changed in their routine except the perpetual stay in the four corners of their room which to Dean has turned to his little sanctuary. He is sure it's true for Cas too.

In no time Dean learns the ropes in the easiest way because the free trial online course provided free videos each lesson that by the time, he is on his third session he knows more about healing tools and how to burn and layers and masks and stuff he never understood before.

“Pixel for Picture element? I thought it’s all just Disney pulling commercial stunts,” Dean leans on his laptop inside his room when Castiel comes knocking on the doorway.

“Dean, it’s lunchtime,”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll come out…”

“I um… should I order take out?”

“What…” Dean looks up distractedly. He is on his seventh lesson, only after a week because there’s nothing really to do except keep himself busy. He finds Castiel staring at him.

“Uh yeah…

Castiel comes up behind him frowning. “What are you doing?”

“I’m editing, told you I’m gonna get Ph.D. for this.” Dean grins from ear to ear, “Cas, I’m getting really so good at it now, I can make patch up skin tones and remove acne, maybe even remove my freckles for good.”

“Your freckles are fine. So why are you editing him?”

Dean blinks. Castiel is pointing at Benny’s photo wearing that cute black beanie while leaning on an oak tree with crinkling eyes Dean somehow misses.

“I told him I know how to edit photos now and he sent me this, told me to show him what I got. I just removed the flash of red on his eyes with eye removal tool, see? And then I cleared out a few blemishes…”

Castiel hums behind him not saying anything. Dean explains more about layer masks and about how only amateurs forget to do adding layers which were his greatest pain at the beginning of actual editing. He’s a chatterbox about photoshop after weeks but one thing that kept him suddenly very still is a hand sliding over the top of his own over the mouse. Castiel covers his hand, hot breath suddenly near his right ear.

“Edit me too,” Castiel whispers in a low tone. Dean freezes. A sweatdrop slides down from the side of his face and his swallow did very little to the lump stuck in his throat.

“S-sure, but I uh… don’t have your pictures….”

Dean turns to Castiel whose face is also turned to him. Their eyes meet and the same puddle of warmth catches Dean and he’s sweating and flush and burning under Castiel’s eyes. Castiel leaves as quick as he entered thought, but the very same day during dinner, Castiel hands him a flash drive with that deadpan expression on his face.

 _“Photoshop me, please_ ,”

Dean automatically takes the flash drive and ctrl-c’d all the folders Castiel points at while he still stayed behind Dean. Dean actually doesn’t know how to begin, which one to choose (because _fuck all of them are hot)_ but he settles on the most recent one with Castiel wearing this hoodie, bright blue eyes all for the camera to see. Dean doesn’t know what else to fix there when he stares at the photo for about five minutes because dear lord, Castiel is made perfect by the gods.

“I look good there,” Castiel says behind him.

“You mean like an angel?” Dean forgets to breathe. He forgets Castiel is still behind him. He was too preoccupied with Castiel’s photo, but how can he forget the real thing? Dean tries not to look behind him. He knows he is too intent in looking, but he has to, otherwise... was it a good excuse to drool over his roommate's photo?

"Say it, Dean, I don't mind. I look good, right?"

“You’re perfect,” Dean says out loud, blushing hard the moment he says it and he fumbles on the keyboard to make layers and more layers. He doesn’t dare meet Castiel’s eyes but he knows it’s obvious the way how red he must be and how warm he is feeling under critical eyes. He reminds himself Castiel has a boyfriend and there’s no way—

Hands clasp Dean’s shoulders and grip him tight around the shoulder blades. Castiel moves over his neck so closely, he can feel all the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Strong firm palms massage his shoulder that Dean can’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. Next thing he knows, Castiel is sliding both hands down to his neck, to his chest, Cas’ face on his nape, breathing, inhaling, taking.

“C-Cas…” Dean has stopped breathing altogether. He stops moving. There’s air in his chest that wants to explode but Castiel is not helping in diffusing him.

“You’re so good, Dean… always there to help me when I need you the most.”

“It… it’s just photoshop…” he can feel the shake in his voice. Castiel is owning him and they both know that as the hot breath draws closer to his neck.

“It’s not just… it’s you. You’re always so kind to me, Dean…” Castiel embraces him fully from the back with arms wrapping around Dean’s neck. “Why are you so good like this, Dean? Why are you always so…selfless?”

“I’m just… doing my job,” Dean’s breath hitches when Castiel’s hands slide down his chest. He exhales, he knows he wants this, he also knows Cas has a boyfriend but if it’s fine to Cas, oh god, Dean will snatch him away from anyone, he will.

“Cas…” he whimpers. Castiel’s hands are over his shaped groin, relentlessly palming his erection.

“You have work, Dean. Eyes only on me, Dean, you’re not allowed to look anywhere else, not look at anyone else with so much intent… only look at me.” Castiel commands.

“O-okay…” Dean closes his eyes. Castiel won’t stop feeling him there and he’s gone, head falling behind him on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel works his zippers and button then takes out Dean’s hard cock. Dean whines.

“C-Cas…”

“Eyes on my photos, Dean… just like you were looking at your friend, except it’s me now…” he strokes Dean. “You like that Dean?”

Dean doesn’t answer. He is too busy feeling Castiel’s large hands jacking him, running his length like it’s the best thing to hold in the world, easing palms up and down, pressing thumb over the slit of his cock, rubbing the hot mess of precum and then stroking him again to abandon. Dean becomes a live wire ready to explode. He can’t help circling his ass or the way he wants to thrust in Castiel’s firm hands. He just wants to feel Castiel who keeps murmuring in his ear.

“My photo, Dean,” whispers the in-command tone that gets Dean reacting more. Nothing to turn him on even more than Castiel’s gravely voice. Dean opens his eyes and stares at Castiel Novak’s hot form on the screen, meanwhile, his roommate is busy kissing his neck, hands turning Dean’s head into a mess. The strokes are powerful, aiming for a release as both Castiel’s hand takes care of him. And god, his voice.

“Do you think of me when you’re like this, Dean? Because I’m telling you now… how many times I’ve dreamt of you in my hands.”

_“Fuck,”_

“Yes, Dean…I… I’ve wanted to touch you every time since I met you. I longed to touch you… to kiss you… and I’m judging now, you like my touches too?”

Castiel squeezes him hard and Dean’s shouting curses and responding with his hips as tension builds in his stomach. Castiel just has to bite his earlobe and suck on it. Dean whimpers, body shaking, and his orgasm hit him like some fucking teenager and he is shooting off the screen too. Castiel doesn’t stop jacking him to the last drop.

Dean opens his eyes, blur, and glazed. Castiel turns his chair and is kissing him hot and wild as he sits on Dean’s lap. This side of Castiel Dean has never seen before. His brain kicks in and he holds Castiel’s waist firmly, moaning every time Castiel grinds his ass beneath Dean’s still hard cock. And he is still melting.

“We… we need to talk about this…” Dean says, ripping Castiel’s white buttoned shirt and touching all the skin in front of him, pinching those pink nipples and just sucking on Castiel’s milky skin, “I… want… I want to clear things…” Dean continues, leaving hickey and marking Castiel to be his, the same drive he’s been keeping since he met Cas, “…boyfriend—”

Castiel pulls away from Dean with wide eyes.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” he sounds so surprised like he never thought Dean was so into him.

“You have a boyfriend, Cas,” Dean says slowly as his brain allows function because his dick is still in control. “I mean, Inias,” he injects when Cas tilts his head in confusion.

“We’ve broken up two months before University started, Dean.”

“B-but he visited you,” Dean reasons, thumbing Castiel’s hipbones. God, can they do the talking later?

Castiel narrows his eyes.

“To talk, but I told him it was impossible. It was a hard break up and I had to make it clear to him we can’t… that I’ve moved on… after I saw you, I knew I have.”

Dean’s lips part in the surprise confession and Castiel leans in to kiss him full in the mouth. Dean doesn’t mind, except he is all horny again with cock hard and grinding up to Castiel. He grips Castiel close and kisses the life out of him, tasting coffee and honey, and Dean’s favorite pie. Oh, he loves kissing Castiel’s plush lips, so full and open and just for him. The kiss lasts, but his hands are impatient. He pops Castiel’s buttons open and takes Cas’ cock in his hands. He strokes Castiel, feeling the weight and size of his cock, adjusts his legs so his cock frees up. They both moan when their cocks meet and grind. Jesus, it feels good Dean drops his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He thinks of Cas—he can only think of Castiel—hot blue-eyed, the guy he’s wanted since they met, now… now so many possibilities. He makes a stronghold of palms wrapped around their cocks, heat reaches Dean’s cheeks at the first touch. Their cocks are both too hard, trembling, and too hot. He gazes up at Castiel who’s already staring at him intently. Dean tightens his grip on their cocks and they both moan in pleasure at the first stroke. They kiss each other in between gasps, moving their heads in synchrony as they turn and take better positions to fit their lips while both their hands 

“Oh, Dean… Dean… _Dean…”_

“I want you,” Dean holds Castiel’s side firmly, “I want you, just you Cas, fuck… I can die in your arms like this,”

“Don’t,” Castiel tells him, embracing Dean as he thrusts in Dean’s hands and that’s just fucking hot, “No one dies from… too much orgasm, Dean…”

Hands both wet and sticky, cocks throbbing and red and simmering, they stare at each other again before they kissed each other hotly, mouths crashing again as they make dirty sounds until they’re both nothing more than sparkling conductors practically like electric charges exploding together.

Dean slams back to his chair with Castiel dropping on his arms. They both breathe hard, their bodies both sticky and wet from bodily fluids and still they stayed like that. Castiel grumbles about painful legs, but Dean tells him it’s nothing to what they are going to do next. Castiel stares up at him and the blush creeping up his cheeks is the next best thing Dean has seen after Castiel’s after-glow expression.

“Are we going steady, Dean?” he asks solemnly and the hesitation in his voice gets Dean reaching up to Castiel’s cheeks to frame his face in his wet hands.

“S- sorry bout the hands,” Dean starts saying, “But you know… we’ve been… we’ve wanted this for a long time, Cas…we just… I dunno… too comfortable with each other to actually notice. But if you’ll have me, I’ll…”

“I want you,” Castiel says without any doubt in his voice. Dean’s heart swells. He loves this guy alright. “Are we steady?”

“You bet your sexy ass, Cas,” Dean pulls him for another kiss, licking inside Castiel’s hot mouth who lets him take what he wants. After a long exchange, their cocks are alive and hard again, they both decide the bed is the next best solution. Dean pushes Castiel down and kisses him sweetly, his best spot over Cas’ perked up buds he sucks on till both nipples are red and well-marked, then he slides between Castiel’s legs and sucks him down.

Castiel’s body arches and the moans are heavenly, Dean just wants to suck all the sound his Cas makes.

“Wish I could see this every day,”

“It’s a lockdown,” Castiel tells him as Dean positions himself between Castiel’s legs after a prolonged tongue play on that beautiful ass. Dean curses at the thought of having an entire month of _this._ But the fact that Castiel wants it too gets him all horny. Who needs clothes to be washed for an entire month anyway? They can easily work around each other with fewer garments to bother their body. He wonders if they can finish anything at all.

The burning sensation has Dean biting his lips. Castiel is tight. So tight. He doesn’t think of Castiel’s past boyfriend, he thinks of how Castiel tightens around him when he bottoms deep inside him. They both breaths heavily against each other until Dean begins to move. It’s sweet and tight and Castiel is so hard for him, Dean finds himself stroking Cas in between moving his hips.

He looks down. Castiel is watching him.

“Dean, I love your freckles,”

“Why are you… saying now?” he growls as he fucks Castiel with the bed shaking beneath his knees. He pounds to Castiel unbiddenly, thrusting forward and grinding once, twice, pulling out half and fucking the sweet ass again. It feels so good, Dean’s about to cry. He loves the noises Castiel makes and it only drives him even more frantic. He is deep inside Cas and deepening still.

Putting Castiel’s legs over his shoulder, he circles his ass and pistons inside Castiel with the sound of skin slapping against skin. He doesn’t think he’ll get tired of this in his lifetime.

“You—said you want to remove—”

Dean growls again and stops. Castiel gasps at the sudden pause and stares up his boyfriend.

“Really? Freckles, Cas?”

“You said you’d heal them away! They’re not even wounds or injuries, they’re part of who and I love them. I love you, all of you!”

Dean nods slowly and blushes so hard he drops his chin to his chest. Castiel blinks at him and tries to reach up but Dean holds him still.

“No, I got you, Cas… I…”

Castiel just fucking confessed to him, the words Dean wanted to say, the words at the tip of his tongue

“I...Cas, I... I want to be with you forever.” he knows they won't believe it until they're out of the sack, but it's an emotion surpassing anything Dean's ever felt so it's only right to describe it that. He and Castiel have plenty of time sorting each other's feelings out later. He repeats 

Castiel’s eyes flicker darkly and with both hands clutching tight on the bedding, he grinds his teeth and tells Dean the words they both unconsciously thought at their very first meeting.

_“Fuck me.”_

Dean’s never granted a wish as fast as he did. 


End file.
